


Rainbow Drinker White

by undergroundllama



Series: FairyTalestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundllama/pseuds/undergroundllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the land of Alternia, a princess is born. Her skin as white as snow, her hair as black as ebony. This is the story of how she tries to survive living with a power-thirsty stepmother. Rated T for swearing in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

You peeked out from behind the door, looking at him as he stood at the altar, waiting for you to walk down the aisle patiently, ready to finally make you his wife. On one side of the room, your friends and family sat. On the other were his. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Then again, it's hard not to be when there are guards everywhere and security is extremely strict. Well, what were you to expect when marrying the prince of the kingdom?  You take a deep breath. You can do this. You looked at yourself, in your white dress, the bottom reaching the floor. The sleeves were fairly short and loose, and they only reached a bit above your elbows. It had a modest U neckline and you were wearing a necklace of pearls. You wore a wide jade green belt and the same colour outlined the hem of your entire outfit.

   Slowly, you took one last breath before your escort asked if you were ready (You never really got to know your father, he died when you were very young) . You nodded, and the guards opened the doors, allowing you and your escort to glide through gracefully. Your eyes met his and he smiled that smile that you've always loved. In return, you grinned back up at him, beaming with happiness. The ceremony passed by in a flash, and then he was kissing you and you were kissing back. Once you separated, the priest raised his hands and announced,

"I now present, the new king and queen of Alternia!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    It was a bright and sunny summer morning, with beams of light shining through the windows of every house and warming them up. It was a beautiful day, with the birds chirping and singing their daily greetings and people waking up and spending their time with their loved ones. It was a day where people would go to the lake that would be pleasantly cool in this hot month, to swim and to watch it reflect the sun's rays beautifully. It was a day that would always be remembered by the people of Alternia as one of the most gorgeous and horrible days of the year. Servants in the castle were rushing around, trying to orient themselves and the people around them, while the townspeople outside were already spreading the good and bad news, true or not. It was a very important and memorable day for everyone.

Today was the day the queen had given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl.

It was also the day that she had to pay the ultimate price in order to deliver her.

   The king was in terrible distress, mourning the loss of his wife while attempting to keep himself composed in front of his people. As he held the small infant in his arms, wailing for a mother she would never meet, he thought of how he would raise her properly, with or without anyone to help him.

   He didn't take very long to name the child. He and his wife had discussed some names a few months before the delivery and they had decided upon a name in case of a boy, and one in case of a girl. Seeing the gender of the child, he would go with the latter.

Today was August 31st, the day marked as the death of the queen, and the birth of a new princess.

Today was August 31st, and it was the birthday of one Kanaya Maryam.

........................................................................................................................................................................

You wake up to a morning of the sun shining brightly, the birds singing happily, and the crystal clear water of the lake gleaming in the light.

What a horrid day.

Groggily, you sit up in your four post bed, with pink and black covers and a wooden headboard, while a servant brings you breakfast after opening the similarly coloured drapes. He gently places the breakfast tray on your lap, and takes a step back. Yawning, you dismiss him with a simple wave of your hand. He bows once before leaving the room, allowing you to eat your breakfast in peace.

   Looking around your room, you sigh. It was bigger than the rooms of most townspeople, but you felt as if it was still too small. There was barely enough room for 24 people to be able to walk around and that just wouldn't do. Your house was more of a mansion, but it still wasn't enough. Being a baroness just simply wasn't sufficient for you.

   As you sit there, contemplating your title while munching on your toast and sipping your juice, a servant comes up to you and brings you news of the king of Alternia. Slowly, your mouth extends into a malicious grin. You tell your servant to take the tray and dismiss him. Once he's gone, you hop out of bed quickly and put on your best dress. It was dark pink (or tyrian purple, as some people say) and black, your two favourite colours. It had a v neckline and it was tight from the waist down, with the hem reaching a bit above your knees. The dark pink outlined the hem of the dress and the neckline. It was also on the waist, made to look a bit like a sash.

   You quickly apply your makeup and brush your endlessly long, and tangled dark mess that you call your hair. You apply some blush to your dark skin and look at yourself in the mirror. You look incredibly stunning, if you do say so yourself. You grab some strappy high heels and jump in your carriage. You order your chauffer to bring you to the castle immediately.

The carriage starts moving and you smile to yourself.

Today would be an alright day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you will all enjoy it! If any of you were wondering, this IS based on the story of snow white. What you guys need to know is that the dotted line means "meanwhile" while the dashes mean some time has passed. Sometimes i'll put the exact time that has passed, sometimes i won't. (I'm sorry if the changing p.o.v's are confusing )


	2. Big days for everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness and sadness everywhere

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and this is BORING.

   You are 6 years old and you are standing beside an altar, staring at your father as he waits patiently for his bride. It is September 1st, just after your birthday, which was also the day your birthday present was a flower girl dress.  It was white and Jade, almost exactly like your mother's wedding dress, but shorter and poofier. You felt like you were wrapped in a cocoon. You were hot and couldn't move properly and it was awful. You stared at the little flower basket in your arms, empty of the rose petals now scattered on the aisle.

   Everything was pink and white, making the green on your dress stand out WAY more than you wanted it too. Right now, you're standing in front of the bridesmaids, who are wearing dresses in different shades of pink in all forms imaginable. You honestly don't know why your father made you wear a white dress with jade highlights and bows. On top of that WHY make it seem like your mother's dress when marrying another woman? Why green when the colour scheme was CLEARLY pink and white? You didn't really have any problem with your dress having green instead of pink, (you actually preferred it) but it just didn't match! There could have been at least ONE other item in the room with green on it.

   Suddenly, the music started playing, interrupting your thoughts, and your head snapped up to see your father's soon-to-be wife, and your soon-to-be new stepmother. She had dark, long, and wild hair, which most of the time resembled like tentacles, which was really creepy. This time though, her hair was put neatly in a thick braid laced with flowers that reaches her feet. Her dress was an that white, with hints of that dark pink colour she loved in little designs near the hem. It had an empire shape, with a V neck and it ended just above her ankles. There was a thin pink belt just below her chest which gave her a high-waist look. You had to admit, she had a pretty good taste in fashion.

   She and your father had been dating for years, but they wanted to wait a while before getting married. You guess your father needed time to get over your mother's death. He DID love her a lot. It was surprising how quickly your father met her after you mom died. Come to think of it, it was kinda suspicious... Then again, your father was really depressed. Maybe he just needed someone to be there with him.

   Well, it was too late now, anyways. You've been staring off into space for so long, you don't even realize that the ceremony's almost over. Your father and the baroness are just finishing their vows right now. When the priest tells them that they can kiss, you quickly look away. You don't want to see that! That would be gross!

    After the ceremony is over, the reception begins. There's food, dancing, and entertainment planned. You wonder if they had all this at your mother's after party as well. Dinner is first, and once everyone is seated, people start to make speeches. Once the speeches are made, everyone begins to eat. It's mostly seafood, as requested by your new stepmother. No octopus or squid though. She would  absolutely refuse to have it served. She said it reminded her of an old pet she had when she was younger.

   For the dances, your father and new mother obviously had the first one. After that, everyone started taking partners and dancing to the music. Later on, my father announced it was time for cake and motioned for everyone to sit back down again. The cake was decorated with candy flowers and (surprise, surprise) pink and white icing. It was delicious though, so you weren't bothered by it. After all, who complains about cake? Your father thanked everyone for being at the wedding, and so did your stepmother.

   Once the party is done and everyone leaves, you go back up to your bedroom. Soon, your father and his new bride will go on their honeymoon. You think they're going to somewhere with a beach? It was, once again, by your new stepmother's request. Your father really liked to please her. Sighing, you change and flop onto your bed, too tired from the events of this day to do anything else but sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and for once, you don't think black is a good colour on you.

      You are now 7 years old, and it is September 9th. The clouds are dark and grey, heavy with rain. It has been a little more than a year since your father has been married to his pink and black obsessed wife.

Or in this case, widow.

   You're outside, standing by a coffin, your father lying in it, motionless. Your stepmother stands beside you, sniffling and trying to act strong. You are doing so with a bit more effort. Probably because right now, you feel empty inside.

    It's different compared to your mother's funeral.  You never knew your mother, apart from the stories you father used to tell you about her (no, wait, stop thinking about good memories with your father, you have to stay strong). You were also too young to remember her funeral, so it didn't affect you as much.

   Your father, on the other hand, you knew all too well. You remember him greeting you at the breakfast table with a big smile on his facing, asking you what you'd want for breakfast and if you had a good night's sleep. You remember telling him about your dreams and nightmares, and how he would react in each situation. You remember him taking time out of his busy schedule to play with you and read you stories. You remember crawling into his bed and sleeping next to him if you ever got scared at night. You remember him tucking you into bed at the end of the day, no matter how tired he was. You remember him telling you how he loved you, and that he was so proud of you.

   People are making speeches on how great your father was, how he was an amazing ruler, a good king, a kind person. Your stepmother talks about how he was a great husband, even for the short time that they were married. When it's your turn, you slowly step up and begin to talk.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you who came here, and to everyone who made a speech. I'm sure my father would have appreciated it very much.", I began.

"You may all know this man as your king, but I knew him as more. I knew him as a parent. I lived with him. I got to see and know his true self. I shared many memories with him, memories that I will treasure forever. I never knew my mother, and to make up for that, my father raised me as best as he could by himself. For that I am truly thankful. He will always be with me in my heart, no matter what. I... I just wish we didn't have to part ways so soon."

   Slowly but surely, my voice started to tremble. I had to stay strong though. I continued on, trying to keep face throughout.  As I finished, I walked up to face the coffin, and put my hand on its side, staring at my father's unmoving corpse.

"Goodbye dad." I whisper, the tears finally becoming too much for me to bear, spilling down my cheeks and onto my dress as I crumble to the floor, sobbing.

   Servants have to pick me up and pull me away from the coffin as they slowly take it away, close it, and descend it into the earth. As this is happening, the clouds decide to give in as well, and after a little dribble, it starts to pour. Some people go off to take shelter, but I stay there, kneeling on the ground, not caring if my dress got dirty or not, watching as my father's coffin disappears from sight forever.

   After a few minutes, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I see my stepmother staring down at me sadly with bloodshot eyes and messy hair.

"It'll be okay," she says shakily, "It'll all be okay."

   Slowly, she pulls me into a hug. After a few seconds of standing there, shocked, I gradually hug her back. and continue crying into her shoulder. I didn't expect her to do this. After months of sugary sweet smiles that were quite suspicious, and numerous amounts of gifts and favours, I had thought she was trying too hard. I didn't really trust her because of that. Right now though, she seems so sincere as she pets my hair and shooshes me softly,  telling me that everything would be okay. After a few minutes, she pulls me back and looks at me in the eyes.

"I know this is hard for the both of us but we're going to have to move on... The kingdom still needs a ruler. We must both be strong for... For our people. I-it's what I think he would have wanted..." She explained, turning her head to look at my father, her husband's, grave.

She looked back at me sadly. Then, she sighed and stood up straight, gaze now determined.

"You may go back to your room for now. I have some matters that need to be discussed with the royal court, but I think I need a moment to compose myself a bit more." She stated curtly, and briskly walked away.

   I pulled myself up off the ground and brushed some of the dirt off my dress. If my stepmother could be strong in front of others, so could I. Standing as regally as I possibly could in this situation, I walked away, attempting to copy her.

.............................................................................................................

You are the queen, and you are SUCH a good actor.

You're sitting in your room, in front of your vanity mirror, thinking about all of the deeds you have done while combing your long, purposefully messy hair.

   First, you convinced the king that you were in love and interested in him. Then, you persuaded him to marry you, and to make sure you had him wrapped around your finger, you gave some simple commands that he followed like an eager puppy. With a loving honeymoon full of (ugh) romance and laughter, you had him eating out of the palm of your hand. Next, you gained the trust of all the people in the kingdom, which was now yours for the taking.

   Your biggest feat of all though, was you managing to convince everyone that you were heartbroken with just a few simple tears and sniffles at the funeral. It was all too easy. And his daughter, oh, she was a bit tougher to crack, but she wouldn't be a problem now. Not after you comforted her in her time of desperate need, her only true parental figure gone from this world.

   You smile wickedly at yourself as you re-apply your makeup and dress yourself to look beautiful, but still slightly disheveled from the "unexpected" turn of events.

   Whipping around, you head to the door and open it slowly, ready to talk to the royal court about the events to come. Before you leave, you take one last look at the room you shared with your _beloved_ husband. You look at the queen sized bed, the shared drawers, the bathroom, everything.

_I'm going to make some definite changes around here._ You think to yourself, before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand the dress talk, you can go here: post/69685663650/diy-know-your-dress-shape-guide


	3. Magic Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has sped up and Kanaya has developed some hobbies! The Condesce is still vain as ever, though. Some things just never change...

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are currently gardening.

You are 17 years old and the date is now April 13th. You are holding a watering can and using it to water your various flowers.

   This garden is very important to you, and very few people in the castle are allowed to enter it. Only a couple of people you trusted were able to come in. These rules were very strict. Not even your mother (you stopped using stepmother a _long_ time ago, it was too long to say) could enter. She could still see you from her window, but that was it.

   You actually had a few rooms like this, such as your sewing room, bathroom, and your bedroom. Your mother had rooms like these too of course. Her bedroom, bathroom, and personal kitchen being three of them. Your personal rooms were the only ones left untouched when your mother redecorated the castle. Almost everything was now pink and black. The carriages and stables were red and white though. From the outside, the castle looked just like it used to, white stones, and green (now red) doors and curtains.

On the inside, however, it was completely different.

   The walls were painted black, but the cracks that defined each and every stone in it were red, making it quite scary. The floors were all black too, and the carpets were that dark pink (actually, you learned that the colour is not pink, but "tyrian purple") she loved, with black curling in on it. In the middle of the carpet, there were designs of white tridents.

   On the walls, where there once were paintings of your family and ancestors, now showed pictures of her majesty the queen (or as some people like to call, the Condesce). There were a few other paintings, but you couldn't really describe them. They were very scary though, and looked like they had been painted with blood. If blood was multicoloured, of course. The curtains always stayed closed, because your mother didn't really like the sunlight. No one in the castle did anymore.

   Everything changed when she took over.  A few days after the funeral for your father, she fired everyone in the castle and hired an entirely new staff, most of which followed her every command like well trained dogs. She allowed you to choose one or two, and those were the ones allowed in your garden and other private rooms. She originally didn't want there to be rooms that weren't available to her, but once you talked about her private rooms and who could go in them, she shut her mouth with a snap and allowed it.

   Your rooms are the only ones that are bright and cheerful in this dark and gloomy place. It's quite sad. This may have contributed to you developing your various hobbies which are quite colourful, such as gardening (mostly topiary though), landscaping, and fashion design. You also love reading books about vampires and forbidden romance. You really like the one author with the initials R.L. (She doesn't give out her name. Her author name, however, is tentacleTherapist). Almost everything you wore was designed and created by you, with the help of your trusted assistants, Jade and Jake. They mostly helped with the gardening, but that was okay. You needed some people to look after your garden while you were designing anyways.

You snap out of your daydream to realize someone's addressing you  and waving their hand in front of your face.

"Your Highness? Your Highnessssss??? Hello? Helloooooooooo??? Anyone in there?" Jade giggles, trying to gain your attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry Jade, I didn't realize you were calling for me. And what did I say about addressing me? You don't need to keep up with formalities when we're alone, just call me by my name. Now, what is it that you wanted?" You ask.

"Well, unless you haven't realized it yet, you kinda need to water plants with, well, _water_ , you silly goose!" She laughs.

Looking down, you realize you've been holding your watering can with nothing in it over the plants for quite a while.

"Oh!" You exclaimed. "I didn't realize. I must've been really deep in my thoughts. My apologies for ignoring you for so long."

"Don't sweat it Kanaya! It's fine, I wasn't even calling for you for that long!" She smiles.

You breathe a sigh of relief and smile. "Thanks Jade. I'll be at the well if you need me."

"Ok! I'll be watering the pumpkins and other fruits and vegetables!" She stated, and skipped off in the direction of the greenhouse.

_What pumpkins?_ You think as you walk to the well. _We have pumpkins? Oh well, I'll just leave Jade with that. She's always been better at growing produce than I have. So has Jake. Come to think of it, where is he?_

............................................................................................

(This happens while Kanaya is in her garden)

You are the queen, and you rule this kingdom with an iron fist.

   You're sitting on your throne with your legs crossed and one hand holding up your head, the other one petting your white cat. The people of the _new_ royal council have been coming in and out one by one, telling you of the worries and complaints of the villagers. You pretend to listen, but really, you don't care. You have what you need. Sure, the townspeople are important, but you need to plan out some appointments with the royal hairdressers and the best spas there are, and who's more important than the queen? Nobody, that's who.

   As the royal council people finish up with the reports, you dismiss them with a yawn and a simple wave of your hand. As soon as they're gone, you hop off of your throne and stride down the hall, your hair flowing behind you. Walking down the halls, you take note of all the wonderful changes you've made.

   You wish you could have changed and had access to everything, but alas, your "daughter" wanted some stuff to be private. You would've objected more, but you had some rooms that were confidential as well. Your personal kitchen being one of them. You had also let her choose a few servants, to make it seem a bit more fair and so that she wouldn't put up so much of a fuss. If everything _had_ gone your way though, you're sure that everyone's lives would be much better.

After all, no one is a better or prettier ruler than you are.

   Once you make it back to your room, you push open the doors and, making sure they're slammed shut behind you, glide to the far wall. You go to an object covered by a white, thin, blanket. You take the bottom corners of the sheet and pull, dramatically revealing a full length mirror framed in white and green. You had gotten it when shopping for mirrors in a more magical part of town. A witch dressed in red and smoking a cigarette sold it to you, saying she didn't want it anymore. You needed a translator to help you understand her. It sounded like she was speaking in a whole other language!

Back to the mirror though. It was time for your daily checkup.  

   The mirror actually had a name, which was surprising, and you had to address it every time you wanted an answer. You also needed to rhyme. Clearing your throat, you prepare to say the verse you have memorized and repeat every day at the same time. 

"Mirror mirror, oh Doc Scratch, who, of all, is the greatest catch?" You ask sweetly, staring at the mirror and waiting for him to appear.

   Sure enough, the mirror ripples, to reveal a man (could you even call him that?), in a white and green suit with a shiny, white, cue ball for a head. You don't know _how_ he can talk or how he's even _alive_ , but you don't care. As long as you get your desired answer, nothing matters.

He speaks slowly, and carefully, his voice echoing around the room.

Normally, his answer would be the exact same thing he repeats every day. He would appear on the mirror and say:

"Why you, my empress, dear and fair, out of them all, none can compare."

With that, you would smile, put the blanket back onto the mirror, and stride away confidently.

This time however, it was different.

"I'm sorry, my empress, but it is true, Kanaya, your daughter, is better than you."

   For a few minutes, you stand there in stunned silence. You can't believe this. **_She_** was better than ** _you_**?! **Impossible**! **_No one_** was better than you! You **were** , no, **_are_** the best there is! You will not let **anyone** get the best of you!

Still fuming, you turn to the mirror and prepare a new rhyme.

"Mirror mirror, tell me now, what to do with this horrid cow!" You screech.

"Well, my empress, for you to gain, the princess Kanaya, must be slain." He replies calmly.

   You consider it for about 0.5 seconds before deciding that if that is what it takes for you to be declared the greatest, it is a sacrifice you are willing to make. Grinning, you throw the blanket back over the mirror to hide it from view. You get one of your servants to call down one of Kanaya's assistants, Jake, and prepare to brief him for the mission he is to fulfill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, ominous! If you have any comments, constructive criticism, or just something you'd like to see in my story, please leave a review! Thanks! :D


	4. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Condesce and Jake have a talk

Your name is Jake English, and you are quite the nervous Nellie!

   You have been summoned by the Cond-uh, queen and are currently walking to her room. What could she possibly want with you? Last you checked, you mostly served her royal highness, princess Kanaya! You didn't do anything _wrong_ , did you?! What if she was displeased by your work?! By golly, this was quite the worrisome situation!

   Soon enough, you're standing in front of the gigantic doors to her majesty's room. Breathing in and out slowly, you push open the doors to find her sitting across the room, behind a desk facing the opposite direction.

"Uh, y-you called for me, your majesty?" You squeaked.

Turning around in her swivel chair (where did she even _get_ that thing?), she looks at you and smiles.

"Jake, darling, I'm so glad you could make it." she chimes. "Please, close the door behind you and take a seat."

   Turning around, you shut the door and take the seat nearest to you, trying to be quick. You fidget in your seat, trying to not seem worried and uncomfortable, and failing miserably.

Seeing your obvious discomfort, her majesty takes on a look of concern.

"Are you feeling okay, Jake? Is something wrong?" She asks.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry about that your majesty. I assure you, I am one hundred percent a-ok!" You reply.

She smiles again, but this time it makes you worried.

"Good!" She exclaims, "I wouldn't want you to be sick, especially with the mission I'm about to give you!"

   "Mission? That sounds quite serious..." You respond, worry apparent in your voice. "Will it take a long time? I do need to help Jade and Ka-er, her royal highness." Oh bollocks! You almost called her royal highness by name in front of the queen! What _were_ you thinking?

Luckily, the queen doesn't seem to notice and continues to talk.

   "Oh no, this won't take much time at all. In fact, it's a very simple task that should only take a matter of minutes! It's more of an... _Adventure_ , than a mission, to be honest." She stated with another suspicious smile.

An adventure? Oh. You loved adventures!

"Well, if it will only take a few minutes, I guess I can do it... So, what is this mysterious adventure that I am to embark on?" You ask gleefully.

Her majesty leans forward to put her arms on the desk and folds her hands together.

"I need you to ta-uh, _escort_ , my daughter, princess Kanaya, deep into the woods..."

"Oh? Well that's quite easy! If that's all it is, may I take Jade with me t-"

"...And kill her."

................................................................................................................................................................

Your nickname is the Condesce. What, you thought people didn't know you knew? You weren't stupid. You didn't really mind though, it sounded dark, beautiful, and deadly. Just like you.

Right now though, your arm is supporting your head, while you are currently staring at the slack-jawed boy in front of you, stuttering like mad.

"Y-you want me t-to **_kill_** her royal highness, princess Kanaya?!" He exclaims.

You sigh and roll your eyes. You thought you'd been clear about this.

"Yes, that is _exactly_ what I want. Did I just tell you that? You really shouldn't make me repeat myself." You complain.

"B-but she-she's your _daughter_!"

   "Ugh, quiet down, I don't need people hearing you." You reply, annoyed with him already. You quickly take a jeweled box and a hunting knife out of a drawer in your desk. "Now listen up. I need you to kill her, then use this knife and carve out her heart. I want you to put it in this box, and present it to me."

"I don't know how to kill!" He claims.

   You scoff. You know about his pastimes. His hobbies. You've had everyone who applied for a job at the castle researched, so you could know about any dirty secrets you could use to your advantage. And you _know_ he knows how to kill a living creature.

"Don't lie to me." You hiss. "I know for a _fact_ you like to go hunting. You know your way around a gun _and_ around a knife, so don't even _try_ to hide it."

 Before he can get out another word, you shove the box and the knife into his hands.

   "Now, take these and get going. You're going to need to put them in a bag along with your gun or whatever you're going to use to kill her, so that they won't be seen. Kanaya is probably still in her garden. Just tell her you want to go for a walk in the woods or something. Make up any excuse you want, as long as you don't mention me or that you're going to kill her. Make sure your younger sister doesn't go with you either, she might get in the way."

He looks down sadly at the items in his hands for a few minutes, completely silent. Then, he looks back up, eyes full of worry and fear for the task at hand.

"Why... Why me?" He whispers.

At this, you smile.

   "Because," You explain, "You are one of her most trusted servants. She rarely questions you and your actions, so it would be easier to get her to go to the forest with you. You are also an adept hunter. I could've picked Jade too, but she's would never agree to do something like this. She would probably try to rebel against me and run off to tell Kanaya about this, and that is something that _cannot_ happen under any circumstances."

He looks at you with newfound determination in his eyes.

"And what makes you think _I'll_ agree to do this?" he demands.

At this, you grin a devious smile, and lean down to meet his eyes.

"Because if you don't," You pause for dramatic effect, "I'll kill your sister."

He visibly pales at your words, and his face takes on a look of surprise and horror.

"You _wouldn't._ " He whispered in fear.

   "I _would_." You sneer. "Another reason why I chose you. Your sister is younger than you, weaker. You care for her a lot, and that is something I am willing to exploit. Sure, I could use the same blackmail for her, but it wouldn't work as well. She knows you can take care of yourself, and I know that too. She, on the other hand, could probably take out a couple of my guards, but she would _never_ make it past the gates before being killed. Not at this age, at least."

He's looking down and trembling now. He knows that you've got him. He knows he can't escape from this. And you know it too.

"I understand, your majesty. I... I will do as you wish." He mumbles, voice quaking with sadness.

He turns to go, carrying the items as if they were weights dragging him down. Before he can make it out the door though, you speak again.

   "Jake!" You call. He turns around to look at you, tears now filling his eyes. "If you tell anyone about this, or fail, I'll kill your sister in front of your very eyes and lock you in the dungeon forever."

He blanches again, and nods, leaving without another word.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a few minutes later...)

Your name is Jade Harley, and boy, do you love gardening!

   It's one of your favourite hobbies, along with science! You are especially good at growing the plants in the greenhouse, which consists of colourful flowers and delicious produce! You're currently spreading fertilizer around the plants, hopping from table to table, making sure you get every one of them.

   Suddenly, you feel a presence behind you, whipping around to see if it's Bec, back to steal another pumpkin. Really, he can be _such_ a stinker! You don't even know why he takes them! You didn't think dogs were supposed to eat pumpkin.

   When you turn around though, you don't see a white dog, you see your older brother Jake! You really love Jake! He's always so nice to you and you guys get along swimmingly, especially compared to some other siblings. He's got a smile on, but you can tell there's something wrong.

"Oh, hello Jade! Uh, have you seen her royal highness, princess Kanaya around? I need to speak with her for a moment." He asked.

You stare at him for a moment. Other people might not be able to detect it, but you heard a quake in his words.

"Why? Is something wrong?" You ask back.

Now it looks like he's getting nervous.

"Oh! No reason really, I just wanted to talk with her you know? Being, uh, chums and all!" He replies, looking away from you, not meeting your eyes.

Ok, this was suspicious.

"Hmmmmmm... Jake is something wrong? You know you can tell me if there's a problem."

He quickly looks back at you, waving his hands in front of him.

"NO! I mean, no, nothing's wrong Jade, ha ha ha, no problems here! Everything is a-ok! Yup! No need to worry about anything!" He responds, _clearly_ worried about something.

You put down your bag of fertilizer and walk up to him, grabbing his face and staring at him in the eyes.

" **Jake! Is. Something. Wrong.** "

He looks at you sadly, and sighs.

"Yes Jade, something is wrong, but I _can't_ tell you what it is. Please, just trust me and tell me where her royal highness is. Ok?" He pleads.

Now it's your turn to look at him sadly.

"But Jake..."

You guys were siblings! You were supposed to tell each other everything and confide in each other! Right? Why wasn't he telling you anything? He should be able to tell you and Kanaya everyt-

Wait a minute. You narrow your eyes at him.

" _Her royal highness,_ princess Kanaya?" You ask menacingly.

His eyes widen, realizing his mistake.

   "You _never_ call Kanaya with her royal title unless it's in front of other people! What's going on Jake? Why do you _really_ want to talk to her?!" You demand. "Did the batterwitch have something to do with this?! I told you she's evil! She can't be trusted! Why do you need to talk with Kanaya?!"

Suddenly, he grabs your shoulders and gives you a little shake.

" **Jade!** " He shouts.

Now that he has your attention, he sighs, dropping his hands from your shoulders to his sides.

"Listen Jade, I can't tell you right now, ok? I really want to but I'm doing this for your own good. So please, can you just tell me where her- _Kanaya_ , is?" He begs.

You think about trying to force out the information, to confront the evil queen about this, to do something, _anything_ , to find out the truth behind this "talk".  

But then you decide to trust your brother, and to maybe just get away from the person you need protection from, until whatever's going on is over.

"She's by the well, getting water for the plants outside." You reply with a smile.

He smiles back, a true smile, although it's a bit tired.

"Thanks, Jade."

He turns to leave, but before he can leave, you start speaking again.

"And Jake?"

He turns around to face you just as he reaches the greenhouse door.

   "I'm going to take Bec out for a walk and do some shopping for supplies. Once you're done, do you want to meet me in the village somewhere? Maybe a bit farther away from the castle?"

He looks shocked, and then gives you a relieved smile.

"Sure Jade. How about that diner on the outskirts of town?" He asks.

You give him a blinding smile back.

"Sounds great!"

He then turns to leave, going to talk to your friend and princess about this important and secretive problem he has.

   Once he's gone, you finish your gardening and put away the supplies. You then go get your bag and Bec, telling some other servants that you'll be out for a while to run some errands. As you're leaving the castle, you look back once to make sure no one's following you, then head to the border of the town.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late guys, i'm getting kinda busy with school work and everything! I'll try to keep updating regularly, but if it's late by one or two days, please don't be mad! If you have any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism, please leave a review! .


	5. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important character is introduced.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are leaning on the well.

You have just been wooed by the most _charming_ stranger and you are having trouble standing straight.

By the looks of it, your sexuality is too.

**********************************

 (a few minutes ago, while Jake was finishing his talk with the queen)

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you're humming one of your favourite songs.

   It had been stuck in your head for _days_ and you just _had_ to let it out, so you decided to lightly hum under your breath. Soon enough though, you're singing, and some birds are flying towards you. This always happens. You don't particularly mind however, as long as they don't eat the seeds needed for your garden.

   Since you're currently walking to the well, the birds just follow along, occasionally landing on nearby branches of trees, or your shoulders. The area near the well is dense with trees, leaving one or two paths so that people can walk without tripping. Sunlight can still stream through the leaves and the branches though. You made sure of it.

   Soon enough, the well is in sight. Once you get there, the birds change locations, from branches and your shoulders to the top of the well or to the edge of it. You put down your watering can and pick up the bucket beside the well. When you lift it to attach it to the well and fill it with water, the birds move accordingly, so that you won't hit them. You're still singing, and the birds start singing with you, little chirps and tweets here and there.

   You start to realize that you are now pretty much conducting an orchestra of birds, and that you are quite loud. You think you might want to quiet down, unless you want someone to disturb you. Well, after this last song, of course.

   Still singing, you finish attaching the bucket to the rope and start easing it down the well. Shortly after you lower the bucket into the water, you feel a presence behind you. You quickly grab a fallen branch and whip around, makeshift weapon at the ready.

What you see surprises you in a good way.

   In front of you is a girl with short blond hair, up to her chin, in a stylish bobcut. She's wearing a grey shirt, with a black and purple stripped bodice over it that has gold straps. Her skirt is purple, with a gold rope belt and an interesting squid-like buckle. In her hair, there is a golden headband, and on her feet, black shoes. In general, it's a **_very_** nice outfit that compliments her greatly.

The thing that captures you the most though, are her _eyes_.

   They're a _beautiful_ dark, violet colour, with flecks of lighter purple in them. Her eyes are vibrant and alive, while also showing wisdom and knowledge. They were such a pure colour too. Not dark and misty, but bright and clear, as if they came straight out of a picture. They're framed by long, pale, golden eyelashes that really complete the stunning image. Overall, they're _gorgeous_ and you can't get enough of them.

   In your haze, your mind registers a faint cough, and you realize that you've been staring for quite a while and oh god you're pointing a branch at the attractive young woman's throat.

"Uh, I'm sorry if this is too much to ask, but may you please stop pointing a pointy stick at me? I promise I mean you no harm." She asks politely, with a bit of a snicker.

   "Wha-?" You mutter like a bumbling fool, still lost in her eyes. " I , uh, oh! Oh my, I-I'm sorry about that, I thought you were a trespasser in my garden for a second there. Well, technically you are trespassing, but, uh, I mean,  you're not here to hurt me. I hope. I mean, you said you weren't, but maybe you were lying... Not that I'm calling you a liar, of course! I just thought-"

   Your embarrassing rambling is interrupted  by a light chuckle. You notice the eye-catching stranger has one arm around her stomach and her other on top of that one, her hand trying to cover her smile. When she laughs, she has this certain light in her eyes that just makes you melt.

She coughs once to stop her giggle fit, and puts her hand out towards you, trying not to lean into the broken piece of wood pointed at her neck.

   "I'm Rose." She says, introducing herself. "I was just going on a stroll through the kingdom with my horse, when I heard you singing. I wanted to see who it was, and it lead me here. I'm sorry if I interrupted you. You have a lovely voice Ms... I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name. What is it? And what are you doing?" 

You can feel the heat creeping up to your face and you just _know_ you're blushing.  You quickly lower your stick and put out your hand to meet hers.

   "My name's Kanaya." You respond. "Thank you for your compliment. I'm just gardening right now, it's not that interesting. You can stick around if you would like, but you would just be watching me water some plants here and there. Pretty boring."

   "Well, I can't stay for very long, my brother is really impatient and gets very irritated when I'm not there, because my parents instructed him to not leave without me. I would like to watch you work though, and maybe get to know a bit more about you." She smiles, and Jesus that was stunning.

"Of course." You reply, and get back to work, turning around to pull the bucket back up. (It had dropped back in the water when you turned around.)

Rose walks over to where you are, and sees that you're getting ready to pull up the heavy pail.

"Would you like some assistance?" She asks politely.

"No thank you." You say nonchalantly, while pulling the bucket up with one hand tugging the rope, "I've done this quite a few times. I'm pretty strong now."

At this, Rose looks impressed and surprised.

"Wow!" She exclaims, "That was a rather amazing feat of strength!"

"Thank you." You reply with a smile.

   For the next few minutes, you two talk and laugh about your hobbies, your likes and dislikes, and basically everything that came to mind. Rose actually helps you with your gardening, and while you're both working, you discover that Rose likes to knit! Perhaps one day you two could collaborate and work on an outfit together! You're excited just thinking about it! She also likes reading, although it's a bit more obscure.

Soon enough, Rose needs to leave. You make it back to the well and she spins around to face you.

"It was nice meeting you, Kanaya. I hope we can see each other again sometime."

"Yes! I wish for that too!" You reply eagerly.

   She turns around, but at the before she can even take one step, you launch forward and grab her sleeve. She whirls around to look at you, a confused expression on her face. You realize what you just did and hastily let go and back off.

   "Sorry about that," You say, ducking your head a bit from embarrassment. "I just wanted to know how you even got in here. The castle is quite heavily guarded and this _is_ my private garden. No one should be able to enter unless given my permission."

   She blinks at you once, twice, and then laughs. You're taken aback by this action, because you didn't know what was so funny about the situation. The guards should have stopped her from coming in, but they didn't (which you were rather glad about, to be honest). And how did she get behind you ?

She points to one of the few paths, the one behind her, and smiles.

   "Well, I got to the walls of the castle while following your voice, only to be stuck without a way to get over. I considered going around to the front of the castle, but that would have taken too much time and you could have been gone by then.  In the corner of my eye, I noticed a tree that was different than the others. It's only noticeable if you stare hard enough, but the leaves are tinted slightly pink, and the trunk slightly blue. I then realized it was to mark a small hidden entrance. There's a stone with a small design that looks kind of like a pinwheel on it that you need to press, and once you do, a part of the wall shifts, and opens. I checked, and there was a stone on the other side too, so it works both ways." She explains,  " Once on the other side, I walked on that path and found you. I'm guessing it was constructed in case of an attack or something. You didn't know about it?"

   You shake your head. "This garden is very big, and I've never been all the way to the walls before. I've mostly spent my time in the sunnier areas, planting flowers and other plants."

   "I see. Well, you should really check it out sometime. It's quite interesting. I need to go now, but it was nice talking to you. I'm sure we'll see each other again. Until then!" She calls, already walking away.

Once she's out of sight, you lean back on the well and sigh.

****************************

 (Back to the present)

Your name is Jake English and you find her royal highness leaning against the well.

   She looks lost in thought and you would hate to bother her, but this is a very urgent situation and you have no time to lose. You walk up to her and tap her shoulder. She jumps, and looks quite frightened and surprised from your action. Her head whips around to face you, but when her eyes meet yours, she instantly relaxes.

"Oh, Jake, I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you there." She apologizes.

You wave your arms in front of you, making sure she has nothing to worry about. "It's fine, really! I just need to talk to you for a bit, if that's ok."

She looks at you oddly, but with a friendly smile on her face. "Jake, you can always talk to me! You're my friend! Why? Is something the matter?"

You flinch and laugh awkwardly, trying to hide the fact that yes, something _was_ the matter. You were always a terrible liar.

   "No, I was, uh, just nervous to, um, ask you to come to the forest with me! Ha ha ha, yeah, I'm just too much of a scaredy cat to go alone and I would really like some company!" You stammered.

She looks at you oddly once again, this time her smile turning into a frown full of concern.

   "Scared? I don't recall you being scared of anything. You always loved adventure so much I guess I just assumed you didn't have many fears, especially of places like the woods! And wouldn't Jade be a better companion for you? She would be much better at comforting you than I would." She states.

   "Well, forests can get, uh, quite dark, even in the daytime, because of, uh, the trees and all, covering up the sunlight, and I'm terribly afraid of it! Yes, the dark just gives me the willies! It's truly awfully frightening! Sadly, Jade had to go out and run a couple of errands, so I simply can't bother her to come with me! You're one of the people in this kingdom that I feel safest with, so may you accompany me instead? If it's not too much trouble for you, of course." You ask.

Kanaya smiles at you, clearly pleased that you feel safe with her. She has rarely been able to leave the castle, so she hardly ever has time to make friends.

"All right then, I'll come with you. Will we be very long? What do we need to bring?"

   "I don't think we'll take a long time, I just want to explore for a bit. I have my bag, so I'm all set to go! We can head out soon, and I'm sure going on foot will be easier than going on horse. The woods are quite dense after all." You exclaim.

She smiles and nods. "All right then, just let me change into something more appropriate for hiking in the forest."

"Ah yes, I need to change as well! In that case, perhaps we should meet up at the castle gates in, let's say, 10 minutes?"

She seems to contemplate for a moment, before responding. "Yes, that should work. It gives me enough time to change and pack a bag as well. I'll see you then!"

   With that, she turns around and heads back to the castle, leaving you standing there, contemplating on what to do next and how you're going to get away with killing the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm sorry this is so late guys, I've been really busy lately and I've had major writer's block! (I'm also really bad at writing for Jake :P) I forgot to mention that this is pretty much humanstuck (Except for the "dwarves"). That's why there's no caste system here. I'm just hinting at who's who with colours. From now on, the stars are going to represent flashbacks (when they start and when they end). If any of you haven't guessed, I described Rose's Velvet Squiddleknit dress, because it's awesome.


	6. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go in the woods!

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are having difficulty choosing an outfit.

You are still in the clothing you were wearing in the garden, a simple red dress with a black belt and silver buckle resembling the sign of a Virgo (your astrology sign, and black flats. You need to choose something appropriate for hiking, but it's hard to do when all of your outfits consist of skirts and dresses. Why must you like making those so much?

You look at the clock in your room and realize that you're running out of time! You're going to have to meet up with Jake soon! You should have made the time limit longer.

Not having enough time to make some pants, you quickly put on the most appropriate clothes you have for a hike, consisting of a red skirt and a black long sleeve shirt. You look at yourself in the mirror and think that there's something missing. You look in your closet again and pull out a black t-shirt with a green Virgo symbol (You really like the symbol and the colour, alright?!). You slip it over your long sleeve shirt and gaze at your reflection. Perfect!

You consider swapping your flats for running shoes, but that really wouldn't look good with what you're wearing, so you decide to keep them on. You briefly think of bringing along a purse or a bag of some sort, but Jake said that it would only take a few minutes, and you couldn't possibly need something urgently in that short time.

You check your clock again and-OH SHIT YOU'RE LATE. You burst out of your room and rush to the castle gates, hoping Jake won't be angry at you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Jake English and you are leaning against the castle walls.

Kanaya hasn't showed up yet, and to be honest, you're really hoping she doesn't come at all. That would save you a lot of trouble. In all honesty, it would save you _both_ a lot of trouble.

Suddenly, you hear a voice calling your name, which makes your heart drop to your stomach. Turning around, you see her royal highness running towards you. When she stops, you see that she is clearly out of breath.

"I'm. Sorry. For. Being. Late." She pants.

"It's okay pr-uh, Kanaya,  really! I wasn't waiting that long, it's only been around 5 minutes!" You laugh, hoping to conceal your mild disappointment.

After catching her breath, she stands up straight again.

"Well, if you say so. Should we go now?" She asks, still a little tired.

You nod, and proceed to lead the way, clutching your bag and the items inside, thinking of how you're going to get out of this one.

..............................

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and this forest isn't that bad.

You have no idea why Jake would need you to come with him. It's not dark at all. The sunlight is streaming through the tree branches, just like in your garden. Originally Jake was leading, but now you're ahead of him, brushing stray twigs out of your face while you walk. After a couple of moments of silence, you speak up, still facing forward and hiking.

"So, is there a specific reason we're in the woods? Anything we're searching for? A type of plant perhaps? Or maybe an animal?" You inquire.

Jake doesn't answer for a little while, so you stop and turn around to see if something's wrong. As you do that, you come to the realization that Jake is holding something. He must have gotten it from his bag. You wonder what else he has in there.

"Jake?" You ask, "Why do you have a knife?

\-----------------------------

Your name is Jake English and you are quite deep in the forest.

Originally, you were leading the way, but you decided to let Kanaya go in front, considering the (quite literal) backstabbing you will have to do. You tighten the grip on your bag, feeling the knife and box inside.

Once you two have gone a bit farther in, far enough so that no one from the village could hear anything going on, you stop. Slowly, you unfasten the latch on your sack and pull out the knife. You stand there for a moment, just staring at it. Staring at how the sun glints off its edge, sharpened to perfection, just waiting for the chance to stab something, or more importantly, someone.

As you stare, you don't realize that Kanaya has asked you a question about the reason for the hike. You also don't realize she stops to make sure you're ok. What you _do_ realize is that she's staring at the knife you need to use to kill her.

\----------------------------------------------

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and Jake is staring at you with a slightly shocked expression.

He looks at you, then the knife, and then you again. He's opening and closing his mouth as if he were a fish out of water.  You don't know why he's like this. He's looking at the blade as if it just appearified into his hands and he had never seen it before.

"Jake?" You ask again, a hint of worry in your voice.

"Oh! Uh, yes, this knife. Gadzooks! I didn't even realize I was holding it for so long. Haha, sorry for worrying you there. This knife is for, uh, cutting stray branches and twigs! Yes! That's what it's for! Nothing else!" He responds nervously.

Honestly, Jake was one of the _worst_ liars you had ever met. You put your hands on your hips and glare at him, willing the actual use out.

"Jake." You say sternly. "Tell me the truth. I'm not stupid. I know that's not a knife for cutting branches. It's too thin, it would snap trying to cut it in one swing, and I doubt you would stand there trying to saw it off."

He looks at you guiltily, his eyes filled with sadness and inner conflict.

"To be honest, I... I came here because I'm on a mission to kill something in this forest, with orders from the queen herself." He admits, his voice trembling a bit.

You feel your heart sink and you gulp. Orders from your mother were never a good thing.

"And what... What exactly are you trying to kill, Jake?" You question nervously, already knowing the answer, and dreading the oncoming response.

He reaches for his belt and pulls out one of the pistols stored there. Slowly but surely, he levels it so it's pointed directly at the person in front of him.

"You." He replies.

\---------------------------------------------------

Your name is Jake English and great Caesar's ghost Kanaya found out.

Oh dear lord, you're starting to freak out.

You know you have to do it. If you don't, the batterwitch will kill your sister. She might be out of the castle at the moment, but she's waiting for you to meet up with her. Jade's too loyal and acts on impulse quite often, and wouldn't hesitate to go back for you if she knew you were in trouble. You can't risk it. You can't. She's too important to you.

You're running out of time. If you don't go back soon, the Condesce will get suspicious and go after Jade, and you know she was right about not being able to make it past all the guards. You can't let her die, you would never be able to forgive yourself and Jesus Kristopher Kringlefucker it's now or never.

You ready the gun, aiming it so that it would be a quick death, straight through the head. To take your mind off things, you think of all the memories you have with your dear younger sister, Jade. You think of how you could never live without her, how you would miss her smile, how you would miss her perkiness, and how as her older brother, you must protect her.

You think of how your sister is the most important person in your life right now ever since your grandparents died, but... But you can't.

You can't pull the trigger.

Kanaya is Jade's friend.  She's _your_ friend. Jade would never forgive you for murdering Kanaya, and honestly, you don't think you could forgive yourself either. She's always been there for you two, through thick and thin. All this time, she could have treated you two like slaves, but instead she showed you two kindness and compassion, unlike other members of royalty.

You quickly change the aim of your gun and shoot the tree beside Kanaya in an act of anger and indecision. You slump to the ground, pulling your knees to your chest and wrapping your arms around them, gun still in hand, and groan in frustration.

You stay like that for a while and eventually you hear careful footsteps getting closer. Kanaya must have thought it was finally safe to get close to you.

"Jake? Are you... Okay?" She asks warily.

You gaze up at her slowly, and upon seeing her with a truly sincere look of concern on her face, decide once and for all that you could and would not go through with the batterwitch's crazy, murderous plan. By jiminy, you just tried to _kill_ Kanaya and she _still_ manages to be worried about you.

Sighing, you get up, putting your gun back in its holster and brushing yourself off. You look around in case anyone had heard the gunshot, and quickly take Kanaya's hand, dragging her deeper into the forest. She yelps when you grab her and pull her with you, but you need to get her a safer distance away from the village so that no one may hear you two.

Once you think you're far enough, you spin around and grab her shoulders. Kanaya looks stunned, to say the least. You take a deep breath, and begin explaining everything.

"Listen Kanaya. This is incredibly important and you have to pay close attention. Your mother, the queen, ordered me to take you into these woods, murder you, and bring her your heart. I don't know why, but she told me to do it otherwise she would kill Jade, and I can't lose her, she's my only sister and you know how important she is to me. I'm pretty sure your mother has gone absolutely bonkers, and now she's waiting for me and a heart filled box at the castle. I know it sounds like a bunch of malarky, but if there was an everfriggin time to listen to me, it would be **right. Now."**

Kanaya nods in understanding, unease taking over her features. You nod too, a look of determination on your face.

"Alright. I need you to run into the forest, as far away from the castle as possible. It's not safe there for you anymore, and the village won't be any safer. I don't care where you go, as long as you're not in harm's way. Got that?" You ask.

She nods again, but before you can speak, she interrupts you.

"Wait! But if I go,  what will happen to you and Jade? I can't leave you here all by yourselves!" She exclaims.

"Jade is outside of the castle, in the village right now. As for me... Well, I'll go to the castle with a heart, just not yours. I'll present it to the queen and try to go find Jade. The only problem is that she most likely won't allow me to leave the premises until she's confirmed that the heart belongs to you..." You reply.

Kanaya puts a hand to her chin, thinking. Not even two minutes later, she suddenly looks back to you and snaps her fingers, smiling as if the world's problems have been solved.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you've just remembered something that could save your friends!

You grab Jake by the shoulders and look at him sternly.

"Jake, I need you to listen to me very carefully, alright? Pay extremely close attention, for one mistake might end up costing you and Jade your lives." You say sternly.

Jake nods his head vigorously, a bit surprised from your sudden tone of authority.

"After you deliver the heart to my mother, you must immediately go to the garden. Once there, head to the well, where you found me. You need to take the path that I was facing and don't stop until you reach the wall. Look for a tree with a slightly blue trunk and pinkish leaves. If you see it, you know you're in the right place. Then go to the wall and look for a stone marked with a pinwheel like design. Find it and press on it. It's a secret entrance, or exit in this case, and will lead you outside of the castle walls. It's your only chance to leave without being caught." You continue, staring into his eyes intensely, hoping he and Jade will make it out of this situation unharmed.

"Kanaya," He asks, "How are you so sure of this? I don't recall you ever going as far into the garden as the wall before!"

You sigh, knowing he won't like what he hears.

"To be honest, before you found me I was talking to a lovely young lady who was in the garden. She was the one who found the secret entrance when entering, and told me about it." You admit.

Jake looks shocked.

"Kanaya! What the devilfucking dickens were you thinking?! She could have been a spy or an assassin! You shouldn't talk to or trust strangers so easily like that! It could get you injured, or worse, killed!" He scolds, anger mixing in with worry.

You sigh and put a hand to your face.

"Jake, you can lecture me later, _if_ there is one, which there won't be unless you hurry up and deliver a heart to my mother!" You insist.

"Alright then. But I want you to promise me you won't come back to the castle unless Jade or I look for you. Got it?" He asks.

You nod you head and smile. "Okay Jake. I got it."

He smiles back at you and nods, then turns to leave. He takes three steps from you before turning back around and pulling you into a tight hug.

" Thank you for everything you've done for me and Jade." He whispers. " Stay safe Kanaya. I hope to see you again."

You hug back, tears forming in your eyes with the thought of never seeing your best friends ever again.

"I'm going to miss you guys. Stay safe as well." You whisper back, a small quake in your voice.

Slowly, he lets you go, and with one final smile, turns around and runs.

You watch him disappear in the density of the woods, and then spin on your heel and run in the opposite direction of the castle, going deeper into the forest and farther away from civilisation.

Nearly five minutes later, you hear a faint bang and can only hope that the bullet was from Jake and not for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! My exams are coming up and I've been super busy trying to organize everything! As you probably guessed, I described Kanaya's red outfit and then her normal one. In case anyone was wondering about why Jake didn't just use the knife to kill her, it was because Jake likes to hunt with guns more than knifes. In the next chapter, we might meet the "dwarves". (It's either the next one or the one after that)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you will all enjoy it! If any of you were wondering, this IS based on the story of snow white. What you guys need to know is that the dotted line means "meanwhile" while the dashes mean some time has passed. Sometimes i'll put the exact time that has passed, sometimes i won't. (I'm sorry if the changing p.o.v's are confusing )


End file.
